1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication device, a program, and a wireless communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The wireless LAN standard IEEE802.11 is widespread all over the world today. A frequency band used by IEEE802.11 is broadly divided into the 2.4 GHz band and the 5 GHz band. The 2.4 GHz band can be used universally, whereas the availability of the 5 GHz band differs depending on country and region.
Thus, various suggestions have been made for the use of a frequency in compliance with the laws and regulations. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-141671 discloses a technique that, on the assumption that an access point is using a frequency allowed in an installation location, a wireless communication device (CE device) such as a television (TV) or a mobile phone performs a passive scan and uses only a frequency band in which the access point is emitting a radio wave.
On the other hand, the communication standard called WiFi Direct has been proposed which allows several wireless communication devices to communicate directly with each other, which is different from a traditional communication scheme in which an access point and a wireless communication device communicate. In WiFi Direct, communication is initiated when one of two wireless communication devices to establish a connection emits a radio wave to the other device, and therefore it is necessary for wireless communication devices to have another means of acquiring country information which is not dependent on a passive scan by an access point.
Regarding this point, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-274723 and Japanese Patent No. 3890290, for example, describe that a wireless communication device identifies a country based on GPS or the like and sets a frequency allowed in the identified country.